


Mother May I?

by queenarianna17



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, christmas2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17
Summary: It used to be a frequent question. But, now it's a bonding game.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Gothel & Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona & Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Queen Arianna of Corona & Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Rapunzel & Queen Arianna of Corona & Cassandra (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 23





	Mother May I?

5 years old  
“Mother May I skip sweeping the stairs? It's Christmas Eve, after all.” Rapunzel questioned. “No, child.” Gothel repiled.  
“But, it's Christmas!” Rapunzel repiled.  
“Correction, Tomorrow’s Christmas. Now, get to work, Darling.”.  
Rapunzel just laid on the floor and groaned. “Yes, Ms. Scrooge.”. 

10 years old  
“Mother May I go to the market?” Rapunzel sat on the stairs with the Corona Times. “Rapunzel, what did I tell you about leaving?” Gothel repiled.  
“No. But…”  
“YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING THIS TOWER EVER!”  
Rapunzel looked at her scared. “Fine, I guess you don't get a Christmas Present.” She mumbled. “What was that?” Gothel questioned. But, Rapunzel was lost in the newspaper. Pascal curled up on her shoulder. “Don't worry, I'll figure out something for you.” She replied. “Oh, look, the Queen’s sick again.”. 

15 Years Old  
“Mother May I paint the wall?” Rapunzel questioned. “No.” Gothel replied. “But, there's just enough space for a Christmas Tree!” Rapunzel held out her arms to the empty space on the wall.  
“Rapunzel, no means no.”.  
“Well, you obviously have no artistic ability or eye.”. 

20 Years Old  
Rapunzel carried the tray into the sickroom. She set it on the table. Pascal squeaked and pointed to her sleeping mother. “Shh, we want her to rest and get better so she can enjoy Christmas tomorrow.” Rapunzel whispered. Her ill mother stirred. Rapunzel sat down on a chair and held her hand. “Hello, Mom, I made you some tea.” She quietly cooed. “It's peppermint.”. Arianna sniffed in. She smiled. “Mother May I help you sip it?” Rapunzel questioned. Arianna smiled. Rapunzel fed her the tea. “Rapunzel,” Arianna rasped. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to care for me during Christmas…”. “Shh,” Rapunzel cooed as she picked her up. “In this family we take care of each other and do whatever we can to help each other survive. Besides I would much rather be in here with you because Eugene and Lance are causing a ruckus down there.”. Arianna smiled and clung to her daughter's chest. “I'll have you on your feet by tomorrow.”. She closed her eyes as she heard the wooden door open and heard footsteps coming towards her. She felt Cassandra’s cool hand on her forehead and then a wet rag. “Please keep this on your head, Your Majesty.” Cassandra whispered. Arianna snuggled into Rapunzel's chest. When Cassandra put her hand on the rag and leaned into them, and when something shattered downstairs and they could hear Frederic screaming, “ARNOLADO! EUGENE!”, the three girls knew that somehow, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made Rapunzel call Arianna mother in the last part. Opsie!


End file.
